This invention relates to a pneumatically operated impact tool in which a pneumatically actuated hammer piston is reciprocable in a cylinder to repeatedly impact upon an anvil and an exhaust chamber is arranged to receive the exhaust air from the cylinder, said exhaust chamber having at least one outlet tube that has its inlet end inside said exhaust chamber.